feel this moment
by ClaireRedfield12
Summary: hey lectores antuguos d feel this moment soy yo la autora en fin mi otra cuenta d claireredfield1 se ha cerrado para siempre pero no sen asusten desde esta q es la original la contunare las historian en fin me despido dejen criticas siii a y digan me hasta donde quieren que deje esta historia ustedes deciden a adios :D
1. Chapter 1

Gracias a gabyedro, aleli, sonia, tatiana y ary valentine en fin gracias se q me he tardado años en fin gracias a los que me apoyan y gracias a algunas personas q me apoyan a los q dejan conmetarios y los ponen en sus favoritos en serio gracias eso me inspira a serguir escribiendo en serio bueno con algunas canciones inspire el episodio 7 y subire un capitulo corto en honor a *10 c0sas que odio de ti* mia miga ary valentine y vidan son exelentes en este fic en serio se lor recomiendo ellas son superiores a mi fic en serio muy superiores pero en fin dire la lista de canciones inspiradas en el cap son las titulado:

Playlist: amoroso :D

Manual – paty cantú.

De hecho es la unica cancion en el playlist d este cap *o* es ovio en fin los dejo con el cap:

Bien empezamos los dejo con el 9 cap.

9:manual de Claire Redfield.

Era un dia agitado en la cede de washintong para el agente rubio por que se encontraba buscando indicios de la verdadera identidad de la niña encontrada en la isla del pacifico, sin duda wesker se habia encargado de que fuera dificil encontrar la en el sistema de mexico entonces recibio un mesaje de rebecca diciendole toda la informacion, asi que ya estaba resuelto todo lo de la niña, pero pensaba que haria . . .¿llamaria a claire? o . . . ¿estaria ocupada en la sede de terra save en washintong?, no perdio tiempo y llamo a claire esta contesto de inmediato.

-bueno – dijo claire seria.

-bueno yo . . .jejejje. . .¿claire estas ocupada ahora?- dijo leon feliz por oir reir a su chica.

-bueno de hecho voy saliendo . . . ¿tienes algo en mente?- dijo claire sonrriendo del otro lado de la linea.

-bueno pensaba que podiamos ver una pelicula en mi departamento. . o . . .¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?- dijo leon calmado pero deseperado a la vez por saber la respuesta de la castaña.

- de acuerdo. . . . pero . . . . .yo elijo la pelicula – dijo claire sonrriente por lo que habia hablado con el rubio.

-ok . . . .sabes me muero por besarte "Redfield" no sabes cuanto – dijo leon haciendo enfasis en "Redfield".

- ¿paso porti y nos vamos juntos a tu casa "Kennedy"? – dijo claire haciendo enfasis sensual en "kennedy".

-claro te espero en mi oficina avisare que te dejen pasar – dijo leon finalizando la llamada.

Leon preparaba sus cosas para marcharse con su linda novia sexy peliroja natural, y escucho la voz de una joven pero para el era la peor chica el mundo ashley graham y esta dijo.

-amm . . leon . . .¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?- dijo ashely en tono sensual.

-si ashley .. . . ¿que necesitas?- dijo leon serio pero con odio a la vez.

-amm veras . . quisiera que cerraras los ojos y contaras hasta 10 – dijo ashley seria pero segura.

- . . . ¿para que? . . . . – dijo leon algo confundido – bien lo hare con la condicion que no hagas cosas estupidas – dijo leon serio.

Leon estaba accediendo a lo que ella le pedia . . . entonces el cerro los ojos y empezo el conteo y cuando ashley supo que era la oportunidad perfecta comezo a dirijirse a la boca del agente que dictaba 5 . . .6, entonces ashley le faltaba poco para poder robarle el beso al agente pero escucho un grito estruendoso diciendo "hey . . . ¿que rayos estas haciendo con mi novio niña?" al voltear lo unico que pudo decir.

-ammm . . .ho . .hola claire –dijo ashley tratando de huir de la oficina pero claire se lo impedia.

-¡mierda! . . .claire . . ¡no es lo que parese!- dijo leon serio.

- ¡ASHLEY GRAHAM DEJA TUS JUEGUITOS TONTOS DE SEDUCCION! - dijo claire gritando y permitiendole que se fuera de la oficina del rubio.

Ashley se fue espantada de hay como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-y tu . . .haaa. . . .mejor no digo nada scott – dijo claire dandose la vueta para irse pero el rubio se lo impidio tomando su brazo con fuerza y dijo.

-en serio . . . .claire tienes que creerme . . . .te juro que he dejado de ser mujeriego- dijo leon tomando la por la cintura y dandole un beso suave.

Claire con dificultad trato de separarse del rubio y dijo.

-. . .¿ tu crees que con un beso arreglas todo? . . . no . . .kennedy no estan facil , , ,adios scott- dijo claire empujando al agente a su oficina y llendose lo mas rapido posible y salio del asenso y fulmino con la mirada a la joven rubia y salio de la dso hecha furia.

Leon le habia enviado flores todos los dias pero se las regalaba las chismosas de sus vecinas, le enviaba regalos pero los tiraba a la basura no le importara cuantos regalos, llamadas perdidas o mensajes enviara, estaba segura en que no podia confiar en el y no queria ser otra mas de su larga lista de conquistas olvidadas de leon scott kennedy.

Pasaron dias . . . . .

Claire estaba todabia molesta con leon por sorprenderlos casi dandose un beso . . .cuando llego helena y le dijo.

-claire . . .¿tengo algo que mostrarte?- dijo helena seria.

- si se trata de scott no quiero saber nada- dijo claire volviendo a revisar las carpetas que se encontraban en su escritorio.

- ohoo . . ¿quien es scott?- dijo helena confundida.

-es leon – dijo claire mirando las carpetas y ojeandolas sin mirar a helena.

-jajajaj . . .scott. . .se escucha como nombre de perro . . .jajaja. . gracias por decirme su 2do nombre jajajaj- dijo helena muriendose de risa.

- helena si solo viniste aqui para que te dijera el nombre de leon . . mejor vete que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que burlarme de leon – dijo claire seria y enojada.

- miea claire . . . . si no te vienes conmigo . . .te voy a arrastrar de tu oficina a la dso y te voy a golpear maldita mocosa imbecil – dijo helena en forma de amanaza lo cual funciono y la sigui hasta la dso.

Al entrar helena la llevo a la sala de control entonces al entrara se encontraba hunnigan hay y dijo.

-claire . . leon nos ha contado el por que estan en separocio ustedes dos . . .asi que me propuse a investigar y encontre este video que tiene oviamente audio y quiero que lo veas . . .si quires volver con leon – dijo ingrid colocando la grabacion.

/((((((flash back))))))/.

Leon preparaba sus cosas para marcharse con su linda novia sexy peliroja natural, y escucho la voz de una joven pero para el era la peor chica mas insoportable qu habia conocido, aue mas vien de el mundo ashley graham y esta dijo.

-amm . . leon . . .¿puedes hacerme un pequeño favor?- dijo ashely en tono sensual.

-si ashley .. . . ¿que necesitas?- dijo leon serio pero con odio a la vez.

-amm veras . . quisiera que cerraras los ojos y contaras hasta 10 – dijo ashley seria pero segura.

- . . . ¿para que? . . . . – dijo leon algo confundido – bien lo hare con la condicion que no hagas cosas estupidas – dijo leon serio.

Leon estaba accediendo a lo que ella le pedia . . . entonces el cerro los ojos y empezo el conteo y cuando ashley supo que era la oportunidad perfecta comezo a dirijirse a la boca del ajente que dictaba 5 . . .6, entonces ashely le faltaba poco para poder robarle el beso al agente pero escucho un grito estruendoso diciendo "hey . . . ¿que rayos estas haciendo con mi novio niña?" al voltear lo unico que pudo decir.

-ammm . . .ho . .hola claire –dijo ashley tratando de huir de la oficina pero claire se lo impedia.

-¡mierda! . . .claire . . ¡no es lo que parese!- dijo leon serio.

/((((((fin del flash back))))))/.

Al ver aquello . . . claire se partio en 2 por que tanto lo habia hecho sufrir por nada sin duda era una estupida por comportarse haci con el y les dijo a ingrid y helena.

-helna. . . ingrid . . . . me tengo que ir – dijo claire tomando sus cosas y casi saliendo.

-hey .. . . .claire . . . ¿a donde vaz?- dijo ingrid seria.

-a arreglar mi problema con leon- dijo claire saliendo corriendo.

-hey . . . bien muestro trabajo esta hecho- dijo helena haciendo reir a su superior.

-jajajaja. . .ha trabajar harper – dijo ingrid dejando a helena sola y seria.

Mientras tanto . . . . . . .

Claire habia llegado a el departamento del rubio toco varias veces hasta que abrio se veia algo descuidado y cansado el tiempo se lo estaba comiendo vivo, al verlo asi supo que le hacia falta.

-cl . . .claire . . . .¿estoy soñando?- dijo leon al ver a la chica en su puerta.

-no . . . .no lo estas . . . . .leon . . .te amo – dijo claire lanzandose a sus brazos y leon cerro la puerta.

Paso el tiempo y claire hizo una pequeña lista de algo titulado manual o instructivo de como es claire redfield y le dijo a leon.

-leon . . . .se que no soy la tipica chica que todos quieren nada complicada pero he hecho una lista para que sepas como soy – dijo claire mostrando su celular mostrandoles una lista de claire y empezo a dictarsela.

-bien . . . es el manual o un instructuvo de claire redfield:

1: no soy de las que quieren que alguien las salve . . .tal vez soy fragil pero nunca cobarde y cuando me equivoco pido perdon.

2:soy complicada y dificil aveces dos veces me he emanorado.

3:creo que los celos son estupideces si esque estoy contigo es que te amo.

4:para enamorarnos basta con solo querer bueno para mi criterio.

5: para reencontrarnos dia con dia otravez que no ves que el amor es un dia a la vez.

6:sabes no guardo amores que ya se han terminado y tampoco suelo visitar el pasado.

7:y reconosco lo que soy y no soy.

8:y aunque no siempre sere la de siempre nunca lo dudes te amo.

9:ser ordenada no es mi fuerte pero hago todo lo pocible por tener ordenado mi departamento.

Y por fin la 10: mi corazón solo le pertenece a una persona a ti y no me gusta ser cursi el solo decirlo me da un poco de asco.

Y bien que te parecio?- dijo claire tomando agua para refrescar su graganta.

-wow es bastante . . . pero creo que sera suficiente para domar a la fieresilla redfield- dijo leon besando a la chica que tanto amaba y jamas dejaria.

-hey . . . no soy una fiera . . . .soy una persona normal con un pasado horrible . . .que se ha quedado olvidado por que un joven me ayudo a salir de hay con vida- dijo claire robandole un beso al rubio dejando totalmente sorprendido por lo que sucedia.

Sin duda fue algo que era nunca se habia esperado de claire pero ahora sabia que ella era la mejor chica del mundo, era lo mejor tenia a su mejor amiga ahora novia con el en las buenas y malas.

-hey . . .claire . . ¿me pasas tu manual?. . . . por que haci se me a a olvidar . . . y no sabre que hacre – dijo leon entre beso y beso.

-claro solo espera a que encienda mi bluetooth- dijo claire entre beso y beso.

Ambos encendieron el bluetooth para ella enviar aquel manual que los mantendrian juntos sin duda para leon era un dia inolvidable porque jamas cambiaria esos momentos por estar con aquella chica que pudiera ser una ilusion o solo una imagen distorcionada en su mente sin duda jamas queria volver con ella ni aunque le rogara.

Coninuara . . . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0.

Haaaa porfin pudeee en fin gracias a todos por leer mi historia en serio se que me he tardado en fin les deseo lo mejor que ahora me ba escribir la historia del año de navidad que les parecio pero como nadie ha respondido lo de el lemmon creo que no habra o lo dejare para que ustedes decidan encontrar a el capitulo de navidad sera el regalo de leon . . . .jijijiji en fin aqui estan las opcciones:

_**(A): lemmon navideño.**_

_**(B): sin lemmon navideño.**_

Ustedes deciden bueno me despido soy claireredfield1

Comentarios y sugerencias creativas dejenla en reviews ok me despido adios.

:D c:XD espero con ancias los comentarios bye

Hasta el proximo cap XD.


	2. Chapter 2navidad con los kennedy part 1

Hey chicos soy claireredfield1 pero se me ha cerrado la cuenta en fin aqui he de publicar los ultimos capitulos para acabar mi historia en fin gracias a todos los que apoyan el fic en el que es este el d el nombre original feel this moment en fin voy a colocar el play list d la semana

Playlist: extraño :D :s

Mi marciana – Alejandro Sanz,

Shake it – Metro Station,

My Inmortal – Evanescence (band version) (bonus track),

Noviembre sin ti – Reik,

Story of my life – One Direction,

Que vida la mia – Reik,

Razor – Foo Fighters,

See you – Foo Fighters,

22 – Taylor Swift,

Revolution – Big Time Rush,

City Is Ours – Big Time Rush,

Paradise – Colplay,

Cada beso – sasha, benny y erick,

She so perfect look – 5 seconds ol summer,

En fin empezamos el cap.

_**10:navidad con los kennedy y una proposicion parte 1.**_

_Leon se sentia frustrado ya casi se acababa el año y el sin pedirle matrimonio a claire pero como se lo pediria y veia el anillo que su abuela difunta le habia heredado era una sortija de compromiso con un diamante azul muy bello era muy brillante pero de sierto modo tenia un pequeño miedo a una palabra era __**"no" **__ sin duda el no queria que ella pronunciara aquella palabra asi que se dirigio a el departamento de claire para decirle que queria que conociera a su familia y asi que no se sintiera insegura._

_Leon al llegar percibio las miradas de sus vecinas de claire a el no le sorprendia que lo miraran con lujuria siempre era asi para el ya era normal que lo miraran con deseo pero decidio seguir esperando a que su chica abriera la puerta, al abrirla encontro a una chica despeinada con una blusa azul de tirantes con un short color durazno y tallandose los ojos con algo de suavidad._

_-leon . . .¿pense que vendrias mañana?- dijo claire bostesando._

_-no he venido a invitarte a pasar navidad con mi familia – dijo leon algo sonrojado._

_- oh . . . ¡que genial! . . .por fin conocere a tu familia – dijo claire hemocionada._

_-en serio me alegra . . .que vayas a conocer a mi familia-dijo leon feliz._

_Claire beso a leon apasionadamente y se retiro y le dijo._

_-¿cuando nos iremos? . . . bueno no esque tenga apuros por ver a tu familia pero . . . para acomodarme – dijo claire algo sonrojada._

_-es hasta mañana pero - dijo leon antes de que claire le pusiera el dedo indice en los labios del agente._

_-que no se diga mas . . .ayudame a empacar – dijo claire tomando el brazo de leon para llevarlo a su habitacion._

_Claire tomo una maleta y empezo a colocar su ropa interior adentro de la maleta antes de que leon viera que era ropa interior y puso como 6 cambios en la cama y le dijo._

_-bien . . . ¿que te parece este? – dijo claire mostrandole un conjunto de el que habia un rosa de mangas largas de hombros caidos y un pantalon azul rey._

_-se ve bien pero . . .deberias escojer algo mas abrigador . . por que en londres llueve mucho y hace frio asi que otra cosa hermosa – dijo leon besando su mejilla._

_-tienes razon . . .en fin buscare la ropa de invierno que tengo en mi armario. . . .pero . . . ¿crees que les caiga bien a tu familia? – dijo claire seria._

_-yo se que te van ha amar claire- dijo leon dandole un beso en la mejilla._

_Claire se puso feliz de si misma de tener a un chico como leon siendo totalmente suyo, despues claire se encontraba en su habitacion encontrando su ropa de invierno, leon estaba totalmente desesperado por que tardaba mucho._

_-¡claire por amor de dios! . . . cualquier cosa que te pongas te queda bien... inclusive si vistes haci- dijo leon señalando su atuendo._

_-¡basta Kennedy! . . .yo seguire buscando y . . .¡si sigues insinuando que visto como desviada mental te voy hacer que te retuersas de dolor!- dijo claire fulminandolo con la mirada._

_Leon finjio esta herido y se sento en el sofa, rato despues claire salio victoriosa con una maleta de color azul rey su favorito, desde hace años, leon se levanto y abrazo a claire, ella se sintio segura de si misma por tener a un novio maravilloso solo para ella,sin duda tenia mucho orgullo._

_**Al dia siguiente . . . .**_

_Leon y claire se habian ido a el aeropuerto muy temprano ya que el vuelo era a las 7:30 am, entonces ya habian llegado a paris, asi que tomaron un taxi hacia la estacion de trenes de paris, claire hablo frances para indicarle a donde hiban, leon la miraba con extrañesapor que no sabia que hablara frances, pero sonrrio en si mismo cuando le pidiera en frances que si se casaba con el, seria una gran sorpresa que no se esperaria._

_Despues de haber llegado y pagado a al taxista entraron y compraron un boleto para ir en el expreso a londres, solo tenian que esperar 30 minutos para subir al expreso e irse a londres, pero seria muy largo el viaje ya que tardaria 2 hors en llegar a londres._

_En el camino claire se acurruco en el pecho de leon preguntandose ¿cuando volveria a ver unida a su familia?, pero jamas se habia respondido esa preguntas hasta ahora, leon la miro de reojo y tomo su barbilla para que se miraran a los ojos, claire se sorprendeio por completo, leon corto la poca distancia que quedaba en sus rostros y la beso apasionadamente, tratando de saborear cada rincon de la dulce pelirroja a su lado,sin embargo el bso fue interrumpido por 2 jovenes eran sherry y piers con una niña alado de ellos._

_-hola –dijo la peliroja un poco avergonzada._

_-hola chicos que casualidad que nos encontremos aqui- afirmo piers algo serio._

_-piers.. ¿le avisaste a mama que bendrias con sherry y otra jovencita?- dijo leon serio._

_-ya lo sabes... o y por cierto ella es sarah la niña que sacamos de la vase secreta en donde los rescatamos- dijo piers señalando a la niña que ahora parecia una niña de 14 o 13 años._

_-hola ... ¿te acuerdas de mi?... estube en el hospital preguntante unas cosas- dijo claire dandole una sonrrisa calida a la niña seria y algo bronceada._

_La niña corrio hacia ella y se abrazo a ella con fuerza , claire al ver la accion de ella supo que la extrañaba mucho y claire le dijo._

_-te prometo que no te volvera a pasar nada mientras yo este aqui- dijo claire dejando escapar una lagrima a su mejilla derecha._

_-¿lo vaz a cumplir?- dijo sarah timidamente sin abrir sus ojos_

_-claire... ¡tengo algo que contarte! – dijo sherry haciendo que la pequeña la deje de abrazar y jalando a claire afuera del bagon._

_-¿que?- dijo claire en susurro._

_-hemos encontrado a su hermano mayor se llama angel.. pero nole digas nada es una sorpresa- dijo la rubia casi gritando en voz baja._

_-¿quien lo lleva para aca?- dijo claire intrigada._

_-lo trae jill y chris de hecho ya estan aya en casa de los padres de leon.. se fueron e a la casa de otoño por que hay mas habitaciones y asi podriamos repartirnos los lugares tanto que hasta hemos invitado a rebecca y billy- dijo sherry feliz._

_-oye.. ¿no estamos abusando de los padres de leon?- dijo clare intrigada y preocupada._

_-no que va.. piers hablo con ellos y dijeron que no habia problemas si traiamos a billy, rebecca y a cody- dijo sherry feliz._

_Ambas chicas se metieron de nuevo al bagon, se sentaron con sus respectibos novios, claise acurruco en el pecho de leon, sherryy se sento entre las piernas de piers y se aurruco en el pecho de estes para dormir._

_La pequeña se encontraba sentada junto a leon timidamente, leon la miro se veia triste, entonces decidio extender su brazo y abrazarla, la pequeña se asusto pero despues se sintio comoda y leon la atrajo mas serca y ahora ella estaba acurrucada al gual que claire, claire le sonrrio y cerro los ojos, la pequeña imito a la pelirroja y tambien cerro los ojos y todo se volvio negro para ellas dos por un rato._

_**Mientras tanto...**_

_Ya habian llegado, se encontraban en la estacion los padres de leon y otras 3 personas,la pequeña sarah abrio los ojos totalmente y se solto de la pelirroja, claire se sorprendio y corrio tras ella,sarah corria lo mas rapido que podia hasta que logro llegar a su destino abrazar a su hermano, estaba abrazando a angel un chico de 17 años, este la levanto del suelo con fuerza no la soltaba, chris le dijo._

_-angel bajala .. ¡vaz a dejarla sin aire!- dijo chris con paciencia._

_-lo siento chris...pero es solo que tengo mucho sin ver a mi hermanita- dijo angel dejando escapar una lagrima._

_-¡te extrañe mucho!- grito sarah llorando._

_-no sabes lo mucho que me hisite falta... sarah... ¿te hizo algo papa?- ijo angel poniendose a la antura de su hermanita._

_-no.. pero carrie murio- dijo sarah llorando._

_Angel dejo una lagrima caer, carrie era la hermana gemela de sarah, de sarah y carrie se podian distinguir por una cosa, carrie tenia los ojos cafes y sarah los tiene verdes con cafe en el centro, asi lograban saber quien era quien, claire corrio a ver que es lo que le pasaba a angel y se encontraba dejando caer las lagrimas y apretando los dientes y dijo._

_-angel... no es culpa tuya es de wesker... pero tengo buenas noticias el murio- dijo claire haciendo que se levante angel el suelo y la abrace._

_-gracias...- dijo angel susurrandole a claire en el oido._

_Claire se aparto y le dijo._

_-de nada... bien cambiemos esas caras vamos a disfrutar de este momento feliz- dijo claire tratando de animarlos._

_Todos se subieron a el auto de los padres de leon que era bastante espacioso, todos hablaban bien sobre lo que habian hecho durante septiembre y noviembre, hasta que ya habian llegado pero desafortunadamente estaba lloviendo, todos corrieron, angel se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco a su hermanita para protegerla de el frio y la lluvia, chris cargo a su esposa embarazada de 6 meses y corrio todo lo que pudo hacia la puesta empujando a leon y haciendolo caer en un charco, claire se detubo y fue directamente a rescatar a su novio, sherry se reia de la accion de claire pero se distrajo tanto que choco con un poste y cayo a un charco de barro y piers corrio como loco para levantala pero dio un tropezon y cayo de boca al barro junto a sherry, claire y leon se tetubieron par ver la cara de piers y sherry y se estaban muriendo de la risa, sherry por venganza tomo la pierna de la pelirroja y la tumbo junto a ella en el barro, leon al ver como habian tumbado a su novia dijo._

_-jajaja... sherry como chocaste con el poste... pero deja a mi novia en paz- dijo leon muriendose de la risa._

_-vaz ha ver... papa- dijo sherry haciendo una señal a piers y claire tiraron de leon haciendolo caer en el barro._

_Sherry fue la primera en levantarse y correr a la entrada, seguida de claire, despues piers y al ultimo leon, la madre de leon dijo._

_-¡hey ustedes 4 vayanse a cambiar y a bañar por que a si no se ban a sentar en mi mesa!- dijo furiosa y riendose al mismo tiempo._

_Los guiaron a sus respectivos cuartos, chris queria separar a sherry y claire de leon y piers, pero no habia suficientes cuartos para cada quien asi que todos tenian que compartir, se habian asignado asi,_

_Leon y claire en el cuarto de leon, piers y sherry en el cuarto de piers, jill y chris en el cuarto antiguo de jill,sarah dormiria en la misma habitacion que su hermano en la de invitados y billy y rebecca en el segundo cuarto de invitados, por que a decir verdad no les habian dicho a leon, jill y piers que venia su hermana dayna con una amiga a pasar navidad con ellos._

_Leon y claire harmanor unas carreras al cuarto para ver quien ganaba el baño, claire corria desesperada por ganar y cerrarle la puerta con llave para sacar uno de sus cambios y bañarse antes que el rubio, leon trataba de ganarle a su novia para dejarla afuera y bañarse._

_Sin embargo claire fue la ganadora y atranco el picaporte con seguro, leon trataba de abrirlo,pero claire se peguntaba si estaban las maletas en la habitacion, claire reviso cada parte de la habitacion hasta que encontro la suya y la abrio,leon seguia tratando de abrir la puerta, claire ya habia sacado su ropa interior y saco rapido la ropa, corrio rapido al baño y busco una toalla y en contro 2 asi que las metio, pero no sabia como usar , leon recordo que debajo de la alfombra habia una llave de su habitacion entonces la levanto y hay estaba, abrio el picaporte con la llave, corrio al baño para sacar a la pelirroja pero en cambio encontro a claire en ropa interior, claire al ver a leon claire no encontraba con que taparse asi que lo empujo y corrio po una toalla que estaba colgada y le giro._

_-¡leon sal de aqui!... ¡te gane limpiamente!- dijo claire tapando su desnudes._

_-claire calmate... no era mi intencion verte haci- dijo leon serio._

_-solo esperame afuera... y te veo abajo- dijo claire sonrrojada._

_Leon salio y aprovecho para desenpacar, primero desenpaco la de su novia, saco 3 camisetas diferentes, de colores distintos, y los coloco en los cajones de su armario, despues de eso fue a abrir la parte de enfrente de la maleta, al abrirla encontro la ropa interior de la peliroja, a leon le encanto ver la ropa interior que esta llevaba en su maleta pero rapidamente la acomodo en el cajon para luego correr a poner la maleta donde estaba y abrir la suya._

_Claire salio del baño envuelta en una toalla rosa que tapaba lo suficiente._

_-hola – dijo claire calmada._

_-hola.. ¿no te incomoda que te vea asi?- dijo leon con un leve sonrrojo en sus mejillas._

_-nop.. ya me habias visto asi.. pero veo que tu no te acostumbras- dijo claire conteniendo la risa._

_-si bueno... aun no me acoplo a esto pero... veremos si tu te acostumbras a esto- dijo leon quitandose el abrigo y despues la camisa dejando ver su perfecto dorso bien trabajado._

_-amm... yo estoy muy acostumbrada leon... amm voy al baño a vestirme- dijo claire tomando su ropa y corriendo al baño._

_Claire tenia una seria debilidad por leon pero no se lo haria saber tan facil, leon apenas podia contener la risa de lo que habia pasado,despuesempezo adesempacar su ropa y coloco un par de vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca, su par de chucks* de color negro nuevos y su usual chaqueta de cuero negro._

_Salio claire vestida y corrio a sacar su peine de la maleta, al abrirla no estaba su ropa,asi que le grito a leon._

_-leon.. ¿donde metiste mi ropa?- dijo claire intrigada_

_Chucks*: chuck taylor All-Stars, o Converse All-Stars, tambien conocidos "chucks" o "cons", son zapatos de lona producidos por producidos por primera vez en 1917 como los "All- Stars", en su intento de converse por capturar el mercado de zapatos para basquetboll._

_**Contuniara...**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Comentarios trate de esmerarme x q he estado mega presionada x mis estudios y cosas asi tanto q me atrace e materias las de (mate, fisíca, historia,e ingles) se q no tengo justificacion pero perdoooon si bueno dejen una critica, comentario u opinio y tambien pueden contactarme por FB**_

_**Como: "Claire Sara Redfield" en fion o tambien x inbox d fanfiction asi que espero comentarios y sugerencias para ayudar a la trama y porfis pido recomendaciones de musica que ya me he aburrido con la que tengo asi que pido ayuda de ustedes arme un play list y envienmelo ya sea x comentario o inbox de fanfiction en fin me voy adios nos vemos en la prox actualizacion ... hasta pronto. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 navidad con los kennedy part 2

Hey chicos soy claireredfield1 pero se me ha cerrado la cuenta en fin aqui he de publicar los ultimos capitulos para acabar mi historia en fin gracias a todos los que apoyan el fic en el que es este el d el nombre original feel this moment en fin voy a colocar el play list d la semana

Playlist: variable :D

I´m cloe – Embleme3* nota: el nombre d la cancion es mas larga asi q la abrevie a lo q decia primero.

Dark hors – Katy Perry ft: judiry,

Darte un beso – Prince Royce,

Music sounds better we dio – Big Time Rush,

En el amor hay que perdonar – belinda,

Love like this – Ss501,

Midnigth Memories – 1D,

That´s what you get – Paramore,

Bolevard of a broken dreamz – Green Day,

Voces – Dimision Minuscula,

This love – Maroon5,

Mmm Yeah – Austin Mahome ft: Pitbull,

She looks so perfect – 5 Seconds Of Summer,

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons,

Etc son muchas solo puse las q alcance a identificar.

El cap listo!.

**11: navidad con los kennedy y proposicion part 2.**

_-los guarde en el closet en los cajones d la izquierda- dijo leon en el baño mientras se escuchaba caer agua._

_-leon... ¿que hacen hay? – dijo claire intrigada._

_-los guarde yo – dijo leon riendose desde el baño._

_Claire sentia un poco de calor en sus mejillas, rapidamente se hacerco a el espejo mas sercano y noto como sus mejillas se notaban unos leves sonrrojos, rapidamente trato de calmar sus ancias de nerviosismo, sabia de sobra que estaba impaciente por terminar en la intimidad con el,sin embargo guardo cordura, seguramente le pasaria despues, busco en todos lados un peine para domar su melena castaña rojiza, despues de sepillarlo decidio dejar que su pelo se hiciera como realmente era totalmente quebradiso, si que solo se coloco un poco de mascara para pestañas y un labial de color rojo con brillos liquido y salio a la cocina._

_Al bajar las escaleras, se encontro con una chica con el cabello totalmente negro oscuro, claire sintio la mirada de ella inspeccionando de arriba a bajo como vestia y le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria, claire no le dio importancia y camino a la cocina encontrandose con jill, rebecca, sherry y la madre de leon margareth._

_-hola – saludo la pelirroja de manera animada._

_-hola - respondieron las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo._

_-¿quieren que les ayude con algo?- dijo claire seria._

_-ohh... cariño ya hicimos todo de hecho- dijo margareth dedicandole una sonrrisa calida._

_-¿en serio?... vaya... ¿tanto tarde en salir de la habitacion?- dijo claire intrigada._

_-no ... de hecho margareth hizo todo un dia antes de nuestra llegada- dijo sherry acotando el silencio que se habia producido._

_-mmm... ok sherry ve a fijarte si chris, piers, billy y el pequeño ryan estan en el patio – dijo jill acariciando su vientre de 6 meses de embarazo._

_-si jefa- dijo cherry haciendo un saludo militar._

_Jill bufeo con fuerza y le saco la lengua, claire, rebecca y margareth rieron incontrolablemente por la accion de la castaña._

_**Mientras tanto...**_

_Leon ya habia bajado para buscar a su novia y hacerle de una vez por todas la propocicion de matrimonio, cuando de repente escucho una voz muy familiar , bajo por completo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala principal y allarse con su hermana doroty y su ex novia michel estaba cambiada al maximo tenia facciones raras en su rostro y tenia mas busto del que recordaba y su tracero ni se diga tenia botox en los labios para que se vieran mas gruesos de lo normal lo cual le parecio espantoso , leon le dio repulsion y trato de retroceder sin hacer ruido para que no lo notaran , pero fues demasiado tarde la ex de leon se habia dado cuenta de su precensia y se lanzo a sus brazos para tratar de robarle un beso pero este se alejo lo mas que pudo._

_-¡leon!... tanto tiempo sin vernos cariño –dijo michel besando la comisura de sus labios._

_Leon al sentir los labios de ella se alejo por completo para quedar a 3 metros lejos de su busto asesino, pero fue inutil por que esta se acerco mas a el y dijo._

_-hey... michel... ¿que haces aqui? – dijo leon con una sonrrisa falsa._

_-no se... es que me he divorciado y doroty fue la primera en saber y como estaba muy debastada por lo que paso me ofrecio pasar navidad con ustedes y aqui estoy y el destino nos ha unido de nuevo... ¿no es una coincidencia?- dijo michel de manera sensual._

_-mmm... si que mal me siento por ti pero... yo traje a alguien con nosotros- dijo leon dandole indirectas._

_-¿es la chica pelirroja?- dijo michel posicionandose mas cerca de el._

_-si es mi novia... y si me disculpas creo que me esta hablando – dijo leon quitando las manos de la chica para entrar a la cocina como alma que lleba el diablo._

_Claire estaba platicando con la madre de leon parecia que le habia agradado mucho a la sr. Kennedy, leon al ver como claire reia radiante y hablaba con su madre se le dibujo instantaneamente una sonrrisa, claire no se percato de que el rubio estaba en la cocina hasta que sintio un par de brazos que reconocio, leon estaba contento por traer a claire aquel lugar donde habia vivido cosas magicas y en donde crearia mejores recuerdos, sin embargo un par de chicas interrumpieron el momento con gritos de locura._

_-¡madre!... ¿donde esta la novia de leon?... ¿quiero conocerla y michel tambien? – dijo doroty con una voz chillona._

_-cariño... esta aqui no la vez esta abrazada de leon – dijo margareth señalando a leon que miraba a claire sin despegar la mirada de ella._

_-ha... ¿es ella? – dijo doroty dedicandole una mirada de repulsion- ¿como dicen que se llama?... clarisa, cony –_

_-es claire... mi nombre es claire redfield un placer conocerte – dijo claire extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con ella, pero ella rechazo el gesto y dijo._

_-mucho gusto en conocerte clarisa... – dijo doroty sin emocion – ella es michel es la ex novia de leon – dijo doroty señalando a la joven que la habia mirado hace rato en el salon principal._

_-un gusto... claire – dijo michel sonrriendo falsamente._

_Claire no era estupida sabia que solo le hablaba asi solo por hipocrecia y por ser educada, leon detestaba que michel estuviera hay era molesto aun recordaba con exactitud el por que se consumo su relacion antes de partir a raccoon city a su primer dia de trabajo._

_**(Flashback):**_

_**Era un verano de 21 septiembre 1998, leon tendria una fiesta para celebrar que mañana iniciaba una nueva vida en raccoon city como un policia, leon estaba contento de que porfin mañana iniciaria por primera vez valiendose de si mismo siguiendo los pasos de su abuelo y padre empezando desde abajo, sin embargo habia alguien que no estaba feliz con ello.**_

_**Leon se dirigia a empacar sus ultimas cosas para irse a raccoon city mañana en la mañana, leon ya habia sacado la llave de su departamento, al entrar escucho gemidos provinientes de la habitacion donde compartia con su novia de hace 3 años michel johnson, con cuidado de no hacer ruido se hacerco a la puerta y escucho la voz de michel diciendo.**_

_**-ohh... ¡maldicion david!... ¡lo haces mejor que mi novio! – dijo michel de manera agitada y sacando pequeños gemidos.**_

_**Loen no aguanto las ganas de golpear a alquien cuando entro y grito.**_

_**-¡¿que #$%&Q!" estas haciendo?! – dijo leon extremadamente molesto.**_

_**-leon... cariño no es lo que parece... el es mi terapeuta – dijo michel tapando su desnudes.**_

_**-¡si claro!... un... ¡puto terapeuta no?... – dijo leon mas molesto ardiendo en furia.**_

_**-si cariño... amm... ¿no se supone que debias llegar mas tarde? – dijo michel mirando a su amante en la cama.**_

_**-¡sal de mi maldito departameto! – dijo leon a el chico que estaba en su cama.**_

_**-hey... hombre... ¡ella me escojio a mi asi que tu largate!- dijo el a la defensiva.**_

_**- con que esas tenemos... – dijo leon levantando a el hombre del cuello y poniendolo contra la pared - ¡Oh te largas con esta puta de mi departamento o te hecho yo con todo y la puta a la calle sin ropa!- dijo leon intimidando a el hombre.**_

_**-leon... cariño sueltalo... – dijo michel tirando de su brazo.**_

_**-¡sueltame pedazo de zorra! – grito leon molesto.**_

_**-leon yo queria decirtelo... pero tu no me dejaste – dijo michel defendiendose.**_

_**-¿decirme que?... ¡que te estabas revolcando con un pelele en esta habitacion donde por primera vez te toque! – dijo leon tirando a el hombre al suelo.**_

_**-mira leon yo no queria irme a raccoon city... yo no... – dijo michel pero fue interrumpida por leon.**_

_**-entonces toma todas tus putas cosas antes de que vuelva si no yo lo hare por ti y las tirare por la ventana - dijo leon con una mirada asesina dirijida a ella y a el amante.**_

_**-bien... pero ten en cuenta que jamas allaras a una mujer como yo – dijo michel levantando a su amante.**_

_**-si.. si.. es mejor que ni me tope con una como tu por que si no cometere homicidio – dijo leon saliendo de la habitacion y despues de el departamento.**_

_**(Fin del flasback).**_

_Leon al recordar aquello le causaba escalofrios por que desde ese entonces se habia vuelto el leon promiscuo que toda la DSO y la BSAA conocia, pero cuando leon descubrio lo que sentia por claire no era solo atraccion si no amor y cuando fue correspondido por la pelirroja todo cambio en el, y ya casi cumplian un año de que estubieran andando y cuando ya era el momento de pedirle matrimonio, llegaba ella arruinandolo todo._

_Claire sentia como la tencion en el lugar crecia asi que dijo._

_-leon quiero enseñarte el regalo de sherry esta en la habitacion... ¿puedes venir? – dijo claire alejandose de leon._

_- si cariño... mama volvemos luego – dijo leon saliendo de la cocina._

_Claire estaba en las escaleras esperandolo y lo abrazo,sabia bien lo que habia sucedido entre ellos, y que el no se sentia comodo con ella aqui, entonces le dijo._

_-leon... tranquilo... se lo que paso... no te preocupes estoy aqui lindo – dijo claire abrazandolo con mas fuerza._

_Claire se aparto de el abrazo solo para mirar aquellos ojos que era penetrantes pero etristecedores, claire supo que el dolor era embriagador en su pecho entonces se acerco para besarlo._

_El beso se hizo cada vez mas intenso, tanto que se enviaban corrientes electricas por ambos cuerpos, leon entendio que era hora de detenerse por que le faltaba aire, despues de aquel beso claire lo miraba llena de ternura y una sonrrisa en su rostro._

_Leon se sonrrojo por el gesto de la pelirroja y se hacerco para abrazarla entonces le susurro a el oido._

_-ya se que estas aqui.. ella no me importa... la que me importa eres tu – dijo leon estrechandola en sus brazos._

_Doroty habia visto todo , entonces corrio y le hablo a su amiga michel y le dijo._

_-michel ... tendras que hacer mucho para recuperar a mi hermano... se ve que esta bien enrroyado con ella – dijo doroty recordando lo que habia visto en las escaleras._

_-¿en serio?... maldita sea... tengo que recuperarlo como sea – dijo michel decidida._

_**Ya en la noche:**_

_Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, los padres de leon a los extremos de la mesa, jill se sento junto asu marido y hermano piers, sherry se sento junto a leon y claire, rebecca junto a sarah y angel , billy con su pequeño ryan, y doroty se sento junto a su madre, mientras que michel dijo._

_-margareth.. no voy a caber asi que ...¿que tal si hacen un espacio? – dijo michel mirando a margareth con dulsura._

_-bien.. ¿de que lado te sentaras? - dijo margareth con la misma mirada de la joven._

_- de el lado se scotty... asi que... ¿hagan espacio? – dijo aventando la silla de claire para sentarse en medio._

_Leon se maldijo desde sus adentros, porfin que habia lograddo robarle besos en las escaleras a claire, ella se veia muy radiante a causa de aquellos besos intensos que le habian robado en las escaleras, para que la zorra llegara y se sentara en medio de ellos._

_-bien hay que agradecer que agradecer la compañia que tenemos... por el pequeño que espera mi hija jill y su marido chris... por sherry y piers que se casaran en el siguiente año... por que nuestro leon por fin es atrapado por la bella joven claire... por la llegda de tres niños muy callados y quietos que hemos conocido... por la joven pareja que nos visitan para pasar estas festividades y por mi hija doroty que trajo a michel para pasar un buen momento con nosotros – dijo el padre de leon dick ante el discurso que habia dado – salud por este maravilloso momento juntos-_

_Todos alzaron su copa menos jill que no podia beber por su embarazo y dijo._

_-vaya.. papa... ¿no me digas que quieres llorar? – dijo jill observando los ojos de su viejo projenitor._

_-no cariño... es que me entro una basurita a el ojo – dijo dick tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que le causaba ver como sus hijos habian crecido mucho._

_-amm debo preguntar ... ¿por que piers si es su hijo por que no lleva su apellido? – dijo sherry intrigada._

_-buena pregunta sherry... veras cuando piers era niño sus padres y el sufrieron un accidente de auto y murieron ellos pero piers se salvo... entonces nosotros conociamos mucho a su familia entonces decidimos hacernos cargo de el pero para que conservara su esencia familiar.. no le pusimos nuestro apellido y lo dejamos como nirvans – dijo margareth explicando la historia de piers en la familia – pero aunque no tenga nuestro apellido es uno de los kennedy- _

_-gracias Sra. margareth me ha sacado de dudas – dijo sherry dedicandole una mirada fulminante a su prometido del otro lado de la meza._

_-mama... ¿si puedo decirte mama? - dijo michel tomando del brazo a leon para acercarlo mas a ella._

_-si.. cariño – dijo margareth dandole una sonrrisa calida._

_-bien... ¿se acuerda cuando leon me pidio que fuera su novia en una de sus fiestas de navideñas y que me beso enfrente de ustedes? – dijo michel haciendo recordar aquello._

_-si pero... pasado es pasado y si me disculpas tengo que enseñarle algo a claire en la cocina... ¿no es verdad claire?-dijo leon dedicandole una mirada de suplica._

_Claire asintio y fue a la cocina , despues entro leon y le dijo._

_-claire... no quiero quedarme aqui... mejor podemos irnos a casa y pasar navidad nosotros solos y... – dijo leon antes de ser interrumpido por su chica._

_-leon no puedo... aqui esta mi hermano y mi niña sherry... ademas no podemos dejar asi atus padres nos invitaron de buen corazon solo hay que aguantar un poco mas despues de navidad podemos irnos a donde tu quieras – dijo claire abrazando a leon y dandole un beso suave en los labios rosando sus labios contra los de el._

_-bien solo por que tu me lo pides.. pero hay que hacer algo michel me esta manociando – dijo leon aterrorizado de volver._

_-oye... ¿que no amas que las chicas te manocien cuando te sientas con ellas en tu departamento? – dijo claire riendo por su expresion._

_El sonrio._

_-si pero si se trata de ti y no de esa neurotica zorra con la que desperdicie 3 años de mi vida en un horrible noviasgo – dijo a claire tomandola de la cadera y hacercandolo mas cerca de el._

_-leon ya sabes que no... estoy lista para el siguiente paso ya sabes – dijo claire tomando ambas manos de leon y entrelazandolas._

_-y ya sabes que yo soy capaz de esperar todo lo que quieras – dijo leon robandole un beso a la pelirroja que tenia frente a el._

_-que conmovedor... leon mama dijo que los estan esperando para cenar – dijo doroty apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

_-ya vamos... – dijo leon tomando la mano de claire._

_Cuando leon estaba saliendo y despues claire , doroty la detuvo y le dijo._

_-clarisa... no te iluciones mucho... michel esta aqui solo para arrebatartelo y te sugiero que te alejes de el – dijo doroty dejando a la pelirroja en la cocina sola._

_Claire salio y a vio como michel como abrazaba posecivamente a leon, entonces dijo._

_-haaa... ¡maldicion!... ¡una araña!...¡oh dios mio esta encima de tu cabeza michel! – dijo claire finjiendo terror._

_Michel se levanto aterrorizada y agitando su cabello gritando... "¡quitenmela!"._

_-tranquila yo te la quitare – dijo claire dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que esta se cayo a el suelo – listo ya la mate –_

_Todos morian de la risa por lo que habia hecho claire a la pobre de michel._

_Claire se sento en la silla donde se habia sentado michel y sherry se recorrioa el anterior lugar de claire haciendo que michel se sentara junto a la madre de leon. La comida habia sido estupenda y cada quien tomo su plato de la mesa para lavarlo pero la madre de leon llamo a claire para hablar con ella._

_Claire fue con la madre de leon a la habitacion de clases de piano, donde la encontro sentada tocando el piano una bella composicion de betoben o motzar._

_Margareth se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, se dio la vuelta y estaba parada su nuera admirando como tocaba el piano, entonces le dijo._

_-claire... me alegra que hayas venido – dijo margareth señalando que se sentara._

_-no hay problema Sra. margareth... ¿para que queria verme? – dijo claire seria pero feliz a la vez._

_-pues veras... aqui esta la ex de leon... – dijo margareth bastante desconsertada._

_-si... se de quien se trata... – dijo claire seria._

_-ten cuidado... le estuvo coqueteando toda la cena a leon – dijo margareth preocupada._

_-usted tranquila... leon y yo hemos hablado y me a contado el por que se consumo su relacion – dijo claire seria y con una expresion timida._

_-solo ten cuidado me he portado bien con ella.. por que es amiga de doroty y si no lo fuera ya la hubiera hechado a patadas de mi casa – dijo margareth en formade broma._

_-usted tranquila... leon es mio y no dejare que aquella bruja me lo arrebate – dijo claire tomando la mano de la mujer mayor que estaba asu lado._

_- me alegra oir eso.. hace mucho que leon no se ve tan feliz... y gracias a ti parece que el viejo leon ha vuelto – dijo margareth dejando escapar un par de lagrimas ._

_-hey no fui yo... es solo que lo hice ver la realidad y bueno hice que se enderezara antes de que cometiera una locura – dijo claire secando las lagrimas de su ahora suegra margareth._

_-ohh... cariño tu si mereces llevar el apellido kennedy – dijo margareth abrazando a claire con todas sus fuerzas._

_Claire al sentir los brazos de su suegra margareth , tambien la abrazo por que en definitiva queria formar parte de la vida del rubio y jamas apartarse de este, amenos que ella muriera en batalla._

_**Mientras tanto ...**_

_Piers, sherry, jill, rebecca y el pequeño ryan, se encontraban ideando un plan para correr a la ex de leon, el cual consisitia en volverla loca por completo para que se fuera de la casa por sus propia voluntad._

_-jill... arme una idea para mas o menos lograr bien el plan maestro – dijo piers mirandola fijamente._

_-mmm... se me ocurre que le pongamos harina en la secadora – dijo jill pensativa y acariciando su vientre._

_-es buena pero... ¿que tal si vacio su shampoo y le meto un hormiguero completo en el frasco? – dijo ryan haciendo cara de maleante._

_-esa inteligencia malvada es de tu madre – dijo sherry asustada por el rostro de el niño._

_Sarah iva pasando cuando le dio curiosidad y se hacerco y dijo._

_-¿que tal si la hacemos creer que hay un fantasma y uso mis habilidades mentales para ausustarla? – dijo sarah posicionandose frente a los 3 adultos y 1 el niño coen._

_-seria... ¡ASOMBROSO!... ¿hay que hacerlo si... si... si? – dijo rebecca con cara malevola._

_-y luego dicen que yo soy el inmaduro – dijo piers abrazando a su novia._

_-de hecho lo eres... pero veo que te bajaron el papel – dijo sherry besando su mejilla._

_-¡basta de tanto arrumaco!... el plan es lo principal – interrumpio jill exasperada._

_-sarah.. preparate lo haras esta noche – dijo ryan llevandola a el patio tracero._

_Angel se encontraba conversando con leon y chris sobre como controlar aquellas habilidades heredadas por su progenitor, para el los intentos de ajustarse a sus nuevas habilidades era imposible por que el, no podia controlarlas del todo bien._

_-angel... se que es dificil acoplarte a eso... pero lo lograras yo me acople a lo de el virus de la plaga – dijo leon siendo sincero._

_-lose... sarah puede ver tu pasado con solo tocar tu mano... se habre paso por tu mente hasta que llega a ver tus recuerdos y ella los puede transmitir cuando mira a la nada – dijo angel explicando lo que habia visto en su hermanita._

_-en serio?... eso me recuerda que debo alejarme de ella no quiero que vea mis recuerdos con jill y ... – dijo chris antes de ser interrumpido por angel._

_-ohh viejo... ¡QUE ASCO!... ¡ERES DEL ASCO! – dijo angel dedicandole una expresion de repulsion._

_-si chris... ya parece que te voy a contar las cosas que hago con tu hermana – dijo leon uniendose contra el mayor redfield._

_-¡ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE PROSTITUTO DE ELLA! - dijo chris levantandose de la mesa y casi hechandose ensima de leon por aquel comentario._

_-viejo... ¿que tiene que ver las habilidades que hemos adquirido con sus intimidades? – dijo angel confundido._

_- si chris... nos desviamos del tema... chicos escucho que claire me llama... ¡ya voy cariño!... ¿que quieres que vea tu ropa interior? – dijo leon corriendo a la puerta para cerrarla por dentro._

_-¡MALDITO!... ¡alejate de ella puto pervertido cabron! – exclamo chris corriendo tras el rubio._

_Leon estaba en la cocina cuando vio a michel en la ensimera de la cocina abriendo sus piernas para dejar ver su ropa interior,leon se repudio a si mismo y trato de pensar en lo que haria._

_Si salia chris lo golpearia por aquellos comentarios que le habia lanzado, o se quedaba adentro a soportar el coqueteo de su exnovia, se decidio por ir a que chris le pegara una paliza, pero esta se puso en la puerta para evitar el escape de este._

_-dejame salir... michel no estoy de humor para coqueteos – dijo leon lanzandole una mirada fulminante._

_-leon...leon... leon... no te voy a dejar irte hasta que me hagas sentir tuya de nuevo como aquella noche que pasamos juntos – dijo michel abrazandolo de la cintura._

_Leon al sentirla cerca sintio como su piel se ponia de gallina y la empujo y dijo._

_-¡MALDITA SEA!... ¡te dije que te alejes de mi puta sucia! – exclamo leon molesto._

_-¡no lo hare hasta que digas que me amas! – dijo michel corriendo hacia el._

_Sarah estaba por entrar a la cocina para tomar una lata de soda cuando escucho todo el alboroto abrio la puerta y vio como la loca pelinegra corria hacia leon y la paro al instante poniendo una pared invisible sobre leon, leon se sorprendio y volteo a observar a sarah con los ojos de color rojo vivo y con una expresion de cansancio, leon entendio que era hora de escapar, salio de la cocina y tomo a sarah de la mano y la jalo fuera de la cocina._

_-sarah... ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo leon preocupado por como se veia de palida._

_-s-si... tanquilo eso pasa cuando tengo un buen tiempo sin usar mis habilidades solo necesito recostarme... ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a subir las escaleras para ir a descanzar a mi habitacion? – dijo sarah tratando de volver sus ojos a la normalidad._

_Leon la llevo y esta se recosto, al salir encontro vio a su hermana doroty con su ex michel entonces decidio ocultarse para escuchar todo..._

_**Contuniara...**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Comentarios trate de esmerarme x q he estado mega presionada x mis estudios y cosas asi tanto q me atrace e materias las de (mate, fisíca, historia,e ingles) se q no tengo justificacion pero perdoooon si bueno dejen una critica, comentario u opinio y tambien pueden contactarme por FB**_

_**Como: "Claire Sara Redfield" en fion o tambien x inbox d fanfiction asi que espero comentarios y sugerencias para ayudar a la trama y porfis pido recomendaciones de musica que ya me he aburrido con la que tengo asi que pido ayuda de ustedes arme un play list y envienmelo ya sea x comentario o inbox de fanfiction en fin me voy adios nos vemos en la prox actualizacion ... hasta pronto. :D**_

Posdata:

Lament0 la tardanza y escuchen a luis fonsi mi amiga clau esta traumada con el.


End file.
